


Letters Make for Cocky Scientists

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Actual paper letters to Pegasus were rare.





	Letters Make for Cocky Scientists

**Author's Note:**

> For McSheplets challenge 281 - letter and Fanfiction 'cocky' week... hopefully, I didn't mash them together too badly!

John was fascinated to see an honest-to-god paper letter among the current delivery of goods through the Gate Bridge. Almost all of their correspondence was electronic, so the single paper envelope was quite the anomaly.

It had Rodney's name on it, and a Canadian stamp, so John figured it was from Jeannie. But why she'd send something in this manner, he didn't have a clue.

John left the letter on Rodney's desk, knowing Rodney was busy in the lab with Zelenka and a team, making another attempt to re-charge a ZPM.

A couple of days later, John watched as Rodney bounced through the dinner line. John swore Rodney _swaggered_ as he walked over to the table.

"What puts you in such a good mood?" John asked. "You've been in the lab quite a bit. Anything you can share?" _And I haven't seen you enough..._

Rodney inhaled some of his dinner before replying. "Sorry, need some real food. Too many MREs and fast sandwiches." He ate more of his dinner.

When Rodney finally slowed down, John prompted him. "So? What's going on?"

Rodney grinned, a shit-eating grin if John ever saw one. "I'm going to be an uncle again!"

"Rodney! That's great!" John enthused. 

"Madison sent me an invitation to come to the baptism," Rodney went on. "You're invited, too!"

"That will be great!" John smiled. 

Rodney's smile grew bigger. "They already know it's a girl and Jeannie asked if she could name her Meredith. Add Jeannie's asked if I'd be the godfather!"

"Rodney!" John laughed. "That's wonderful!"

"I'm going to be the best uncle this kid has ever seen!" Rodney crowed.


End file.
